


Revolt of the People

by beingvv



Series: RP系列 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 快斗有这么一条理论：冷漠的人不可怕，温柔的人才是背后的终极boss。这就是为什么KID宁愿和工藤新一斗智斗勇三百次也不愿意看见白马探脸上温和无害的笑容。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: RP系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544599
Kudos: 6





	Revolt of the People

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2009年啊————

  
快斗有这么一条理论：冷漠的人不可怕，温柔的人才是背后的终极boss。  
这就是为什么KID宁愿和工藤新一斗智斗勇三百次也不愿意看见白马探脸上温和无害的笑容。

白马说：“在下个星期日，整整二十四个小时，你要听我的话。”  
快斗一脸诧异地退后一步。  
白马接着说：“无论我说什么，你都要无条件服从。”  
快斗跳起来反抗：“这太变态了！”  
白马摊开手：“愿赌服输。”  
快斗说：“这！” 停顿一下，突然眨了眨眼睛，“下周日……”  
白马点头：“是KID下预告的日子。”  
快斗不作声了，两只眼睛看着地板。  
白马说：“快斗，你这样很小媳妇。”  
快斗一脸怨恨地抬起头来。  
白马一脸温柔地问：“快斗，你不信任我么？”

黑羽快斗在那个人面前永远会败下阵来。  
可是KID不会。

预告的时间在日落，快斗一觉睡到下午两点，跳窗而逃，一路小跑溜到工藤家里去。  
踹开门，白马坐在书房里，抬起头来对他微笑。  
白马说：“黑羽君，起来啦？”  
白马说：“黑羽君，帮我倒茶。”  
白马说：“黑羽君，去把卷宗拿来，书架最上面的那些，顺便掸掸灰。”  
白马说：“黑羽君，别站在那儿挡住光线。”  
快斗听见自己神经咔一声断掉的声音。  
快斗怒吼：“白马！我告诉你个事！”  
白马抬起头，温柔地：“嗯？”  
快斗泄下气来，“这个……奴隶制度……已经被废除很久了。”  
白马再次一脸惊讶：“奴隶？谁？你吗？你是我的，亲亲小情人啊。”

由于暴力血腥对于这篇文来说起不到过多的作用，所以作者把镜头移开了。

服部第三次问：“真的没关系吗？里面听起来很……热闹。”  
“当然没关系，反正所有的损失都会算在白马那张金卡上。”  
工藤再翻过一页书。  
“何况，如果那个小子挂掉了，也会有巨额保险划到白马的名下的吧。”  
他微微地笑了。  
“其实白马最不缺的就是钱啊……是吧？”  
服部有些悲愤地用力擦着桌上的污迹：“工藤，小时候没人教你不要在穷人面前提富人的钱么？”  
“为什么？” 工藤因为找不到共鸣而皱起了眉。  
“因为妈妈说会被打劫啊……………………”

门砰地被撞开。  
快斗气喘吁吁一脸潮红地站在门口：“你们快进去收尸！收尸！”  
白马的声音从一堆书籍剪报下面幽幽传来：“黑羽君，你不要忘记现在我是你的主人。”  
工藤和服部很果断地推门离去。  
白马从废墟里坐起来：“看看，你把屋主都逼走了。”  
快斗气鼓鼓地打开橱门挑起领带。  
白马说：“用我的。”扔一根过去。  
快斗看看一手一条的高级丝质领带，那个脸黑得和什么一样。  
白马微笑着提醒：“别忘了今天一整天你都要听我的话，小细节上也是一样。”  
快斗一脸不情愿地熟练系上领带，然后站到白马面前。  
“……请主人指示。”  
白马伸出一只手：“拉主人起来。”  
快斗用力没用好，白马站起来了又倒下，顺便把奴隶压在地板上。  
白马说：“快斗，这是你自找的。”  
不听话的奴隶拼命挣扎反抗，白马笑着抵挡：“喂，衣服都皱了，KID丢不起那个脸。”  
快斗乖乖地摊开在地上，目光死死地盯着天花板。  
白马微笑着看了他一会儿，站起身来拢拢头发。  
快斗突然叫他的名字。  
白马低头，表情逆光：“嗯？”单个音节里有浓浓的宠溺。  
快斗侧过头，勉强可以看到对方嘴角的笑纹，过一会儿说：“你到底想干嘛？”  
白马不回答，把死鱼从地上拉起来开始替他理头发。  
快斗说：“我……”  
白马按住他的唇。  
“害怕是吗？”  
快斗用亮晶晶的眼睛看住他。  
“黑羽君，当你不知道自己很在意的人下一步会做出什么样危险的事情来的时候，的确会害怕的吧。”  
白马微微地笑，拍拍他的脸。

KID今晚有些冲动。  
不仅被调戏还被当小孩子看待，悲愤之下他没有检查是否带够了脱逃要用的物品。  
更加不幸的是，这一次的地点在市中心的高楼，不能跳海。  
KID摸着空空如也的口袋想，怎么办，靠窗的地方围了这么多警察。他是真的想跳楼，却没有闪光弹了。  
KID的目光转向照例站在最前方的白马。英国的侦探正在用一种灼灼的目光看着他，他笑一下：不是说要听你的话的么，现在怎么办？  
白马安静地动着嘴唇：要小心。  
英国侦探把手伸进西服的内袋里，然后在众目睽睽之下——掏出一个烟雾弹。  
快斗只觉得眼前一花，背后落地窗碎裂的声音特别的响，夹杂着中森声音都变了的怒吼：  
“快！快抓住白马探那小子！！”  
听到这话的快斗扑过去抓住白马的手腕，像拔河一样把他从警官的手里拉出来，然后风度尽失地跌下二十层高楼。  
白马说：“你别逆风——”  
快斗怒道：“我才没你那么不冷静！”  
白马看见快斗整个身体都在抖。

KID把白马扔在阳台上，一只手撑着墙壁。  
白马站起来整整衣服。  
KID用很低很低的声音说：“你说要听你的。现在呢？”  
白马耸耸肩摊摊手，又指指客厅里的钟，时间已经过了十二点。  
魔法结束了。  
白马揉着自己的手腕，用那种自信温柔优雅高贵得体宠溺的微笑眼神面对着自己的宿敌。  
白马说：“从帮你去偷女性内衣那一天起我就有这种觉悟。不过至少不是无谓的牺牲。”  
快斗不作声。  
白马说：“可能会被通缉。或许我现在就该去整回英国的行李，不过……”  
白马停顿一下。  
“如果我真的不能在你身边。请照顾好自己。”  
在和九点档一样的情节里快斗的眼眶开始泛红，狠狠地捶了一下墙壁然后捂住嘴。  
白马侧过头，饶有兴味地打量着对手忽闪忽闪的目光，张开口说：  
“喂快…”  
快斗一把抓住白马的肩吻上他的唇。  
然后白马睁了睁眼睛，软软地倒了下去。

共犯就如魔术师的助手一般，是不应该露出真面目的。  
快斗用很哀伤的眼神看着床上的少年，然后吸吸鼻子。  
终于还是发展出九点档的剧情了呀，可是他还没有觉悟要做悲情男主角。  
快斗轻轻地关上门。

白马只觉得眼前有维多利亚年代的大雾在飘，整个屋子都在旋转，这就是在短时期内被喂下两次迷药的后果。  
醒来了，按理说下一步是下床并在脑海里回放前夜的情形，白马却发现自己手脚不属于能够活动的范围内。  
……被浑身捆缚了呢。  
白马动了动，发现胸口贴着一张小便签，上面有KID的简笔漫：  
——乖乖躺着等我回来。  
“……快斗，你真的学坏了哦。”  
白马笑的很是意义不明。

又过了不知多久，门一响，快斗骂骂咧咧的声音响起，砰地一声撞进卧室。  
白马抬起眼睛，微愣了愣，随即笑道：“快斗，你这样真的很毁我的形象。”  
另一个白马坐到床前，对他的真身上下其手：“你也有今日。”  
白马微笑着不配合也不反抗地任由对方蹂躏了一阵子，问道：“你是打算等风头过去再把我放开是不是？”  
快斗的手停在某个不尴不尬的地方，目光里透出一阵不屑：“世界上不是每个人都像你这样变态又冲动的，白马大侦探。”  
小同学很快很快地在他的嘴唇上碰一下，然后扭过脸去。  
白马说：“太过分了呢，我现在都动不了，总也该你来取悦与我吧？”  
快斗手起枕落，隔着那层布咬牙切齿地说：“你该谢我！我救了你一命！”  
白马在枕头下面模糊地说：“可是你现在就快把这命又要回去了……”  
快斗本着‘KID不杀人’的原则条件反射地将手一松，便成了千古恨。  
白马居高临下暧昧地笑着：“既是共犯，没有开锁的本事怎么行？”  
快斗哼哼唧唧一阵，膝盖一抬，正中要害，白马就势跌下。  
快斗乘空捏住自己的鼻子往外一扯一撕，丢掉人皮面具还一脸嫌恶地在对方的裤子上擦了擦手。  
白马说：“又不是第一次，别扭什么？”  
快斗蹭地从床上蹦起来，“你你你说话注意着点。”  
白马还要继续调戏，只听得门铃大作，快斗如获大赦地跑去开门。  
玄关处一声惊呼：“你来干嘛？”  
工藤的声音飘进来：“你脸这么红干什么？”  
“……&@^*&@^” （听不清楚）  
工藤说：“唉，我就不进去了，以免这篇文发展成白新……”便听脚步蹬蹬往外走，末了丢过来一句：“别忘了你答应的事，怪盗君。”  
快斗黑着脸走进来，白马亲切慰问道：“你又有什么把柄在别人手里了？”  
快斗怒道：“还不是因为你这个变态！”   
白马恍然大悟，原来自家小偷一早出去扮成他的模样替他洗清罪名，工藤作为同犯在一旁提供不在场证明：  
“说的昨晚你在工藤家过的夜，想不白新也难了。”快斗斜着眼。  
白马的神情有些怪，说不出是因为感动还是被刺激到了，五官里呈现出淡漠，眼睛里却闪着令快斗感到毛骨悚然的光。  
白马说：“于是你为我而欠工藤一个人情？真是让我太感动了呢，黑羽君……”  
快斗却没有在听，快斗低着头思索了半天，突然悲愤地跳起来：“白马！”  
白马应道，hai hai。  
快斗说：“你其实早就知道会变成这样的吧！我就说你不会莫名其妙暴露自己的身份！原来一早把退路已经想好了！还说什么要回英国……”   
白马慢悠悠答，“知己知彼才能百战百胜。”（姑且算他日文里也有这么一句话吧远目）  
快斗恨恨地说：“我现在就去给中森警官写匿名信。”  
白马翻个身淡淡道：“写吧，别忘了写上你的真实身份，以增加可信度。”  
“……”

数日后白马和黑羽双双出现在工藤家别墅，关东名侦探眼也不抬，丢过崭新的抹布一人一块。  
“去，厨房，有碗，洗。”   
吩咐简洁明了，旁边服部平次笑得一脸春风得意，末了加上一句：  
“摔一赔十，恕不接受信用卡。”  
过一会儿厨房里果然传出壮烈的砸碗声，快斗把黑的和他名字一样的脸探出来，尚未开口就被工藤一个手势禁止：  
“用宝石抵债同样无效。”

至于始作俑者谁？  
白马一边开水龙头一边问：“纯属好奇，黑羽君，当初如果我在游戏里输了，你会提什么样的惩罚？”  
快斗露齿一笑，风情万种，答：“我会让你在书店最忙的时候去借BLSM类小说。五十本。”  
话音未落，身边人手一滑，上好的皇家陶瓷碗以华丽的姿势三百六十五度空中旋转往地下掉，哐啷。  
白马优雅地蹙起眉做苦恼状：“这下难办了呢，你也听见了黑羽君，信用卡无效，我身上没带现金。”

对付怪盗KID，白马的态度一向是：温柔地去包容，微笑着去陷害。  
结论自始至终是快斗自作自受，阿弥陀佛，佛曰：不可说。

FIN.


End file.
